princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Persephone Rodgers
'''Persephone Rodgers '''is the innocent but attractive daughter of Bubbles Utonium and Rodney Rodgers. Background Persephone makes her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in Brilliant Blues where she and Micah unleash their true Chemical X power to save Cayenne from Luther and Warron. When Persephone was born, they gave Princess the honor of naming her since she was the one who brought them together in the first place. They also made her Persephone's godmother. Princess was of course very honored and happy and she eventually decides on the name Greek name, Persephone (which means Goddess of Spring) in honor of her mother, Hera. The couple loved the name and was inspired to name their other three daughters after springy flower names such as Bluebell, Chrysanthum, and Rosie. Personality For a few years, Persephone lived in the nearby town of Farmsville, so she was close to her cousin Cayenne and her 3rd cousin Kingsley. During that age (which is 0-6 yrs. old), she was a very happy and hyperactive girl which caused her to be a bit accident prone. She loved flowers, animals, and just nature in general, so she was always outside getting dirty. She wore thick glasses, bright crazy clothes, and braces and was considered a nerd or dweeb, especially by Cayenne. She then moved to the Canadian countryside to live on her Father's farm. 10 years later when Persephone is 16, she moves back to the area. To everyone's surprise, she's now very attractive fully developed girl. She no longer has glasses or braces, and she actually has good fashion sense. But other than her outward appearance, her basic personality is still pretty much the same. Since she lived on a farm with a house full of girls, plus the fact she was homeschooled, she knows nothing about boys or sex. She doesn't understand most sexual terms and phrases. She very innocent, but cause of her totally hot body that doesn't stop random boys from hitting on her. She usually thinks they're just being friendly... she's also somewhat gullible, falling for their advances but Cayenne is always there to kick some ass. Also with her living on a farm and her being an outdoor person, she has no experience with technology and has to ask everyone for help most of the time. But when she does finally gets the hang of it, she gets somewhat addicted with social media. She also loves to sing and play the ukulele all the time, but that usually annoys everyone. She tries not to get her new expensive clothes messed up, but she fails sometimes since she's not afraid to get down and dirty. Appearance Kid Kid Persephone has shorter multi-highlighted blond hair and messy bangs. She has bright blue eyes. She has blue squared glasses and she wears braces. She wears an array of funky patterns including a blue and purple striped shirt and star pattern leggings. She has a white overall dress and purple boots. She's usually looks a bit messy or dirty. Teen Teen Persephone has longer hair that reaches pass her bottom and now wears contacts and doesn't need braces. She now wears more fashionable trendy clothes like a off the shoulder puff sleeved purple blouse, white shorts, galaxy leggings, and brown boots. She has a mature body for her age. Relationships Family Persephone is close with family and can also be considered a "daddy's girl". Her and her sisters spend a lot of time together on their family farm in Farmsville. Though she is oldest child, Bluebell is considered the most responsible so a lot of the most important sibling tasks (like taking care of Rosie) falls on her. Bluebell doesn't mind but does wish her older sister wasn't as clueless. Though Bluebell tries to stop Chrysanthemum from clinging to every pretty girl she sees, Persephone finds it cute. She and Cayenne get along, but Cayenne does find her a bit annoying with how naive she is and how she doesn't like to use her powers to fight. Levi Levi is her childhood friend from Farmsville. The two both lived there for a bit while they were kids and both moved away from the town at the same time (the monster rate was growing in that area for a few years and it wasn't a good place to farm). The two were considered best friends and Persephone always supported Levi, even before he transitioned and everyone thought he was just going through a tomboy phase. When they bothe reunite years later, they aren't as close but are still good friends. Now Levi has a crush on her and will flirt with on occasion but Persephone really doesn't notice it. Trivia * Lowkey was inspired by the character Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Vanguard League Category:Female Category:Chemical x super Category:Human Category:16 years old Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Combat Department